


Five Staffers in Oklahoma

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: During an understaffed stop in Oklahoma, CJ and Danny decide to play their cards.





	Five Staffers in Oklahoma

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Five Staffers in Oklahoma**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Pre-WH  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:**  
**Summary:** During an understaffed stop in Oklahoma, CJ and Danny decide to play their cards.  


~*~  
  
        "Did you guys know that the world's first parking meter was installed right here in Oklahoma City? Does anyone want to take a guess as to what year that was in?"  
  
        Toby and CJ struggled down the hallway of the Oklahoma City Howard Johnson Inn, both dragging as many bags as they could towards the campaign's block of rooms. Toby turned around and eyed the Governor. "Sir, as fun as your trivia is - and it is fun - I've gotta say that unless the answer to that question will earn me a large monetary sum, I'm gonna have to pass."  
  
        Josh rushed down the hall towards CJ and Toby, relieving them of some of the bags. "Sorry about that."  
  
        CJ sighed as Josh lifted the weight out of her arms. "Did you find out how long they're gonna be?"  
  
        Leo popped up from behind the Governor with an answer. "There were no flights until tomorrow at nine, so Carol, Donna, Margaret and the rest of our essential staff decided to screw the air - they're driving in from Philly on the bus. They probably won't get here until late tomorrow, which is fine, since we'll be here 'till Sunday. And Sam decided to take the train up to New Hampshire and check in on the Manchester staff."  
  
        CJ stopped walking as they reached the end of the hall. "These are our rooms." She began handing out key cards. "What about press?"  
  
        Josh tilted his chin upwards. "Taking up the entire sixth floor."  
  
        Toby took his keycard from CJ and dropped his bag in front of his room. "So it's just us and the press? Great."  
  
        The Governor waved his hand in the air and adopted a sharp tone. "I'm going up to find out if any of the reporters know about the parking meter. Since none of my staff seem interested, that is."  
  
        Leo looked sharply towards CJ. "What is he talking about?"  
  
        CJ rolled her eyes and grinned as she pushed her hotel room door open. "Do you care about the world's first parking meter?" Leo's expression was humorless and blank. CJ snorted and kicked her duffel over the threshold and into her room. "Didn't think so."  
  
        Toby had already deposited his bag into his room, but Josh remained in the hall, struggling with his keycard. "Damn these things," he muttered.  
  
CJ met Leo's eyes and they both tried to stifle their laughter. Toby squinted at Josh like he was an idiot before grabbing the keycard out of his hands. Sliding the card effortlessly in and out, Toby pushed Josh's door open with ease.  
  
        "Man, you leave his assistant in Delaware and look what happens," the campaign's general chairman smirked. Leo glanced amongst his key staffers. "Guys, I know it's late, but before we call it a day, let's meet one more time. Get settled and come right over to my room."  
  
~*~  
  
        While they waited for Toby and Josh, CJ sat Indian-style on the bed in Leo's room, shuffling through the dozen or so media requests they'd received in the past few days.  
  
        "The Tulsa World and The Daily Oklahoman want interviews, local stations KOCB and KWTV both requested time, Oklahoma Today magazine is doing a profile, and of course, all of the national media we're dragging around with us are going to want equal time."  
  
        Leo glanced up at CJ from his spot at the desk. He lowered his laptop and nodded. "Good. Sam just reported in from headquarters. He's going to be wiring us some new money tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yeah, we really should pay for these rooms in cash." Glancing down at her notes, CJ caught something she'd missed. "Oh! Larry King. Tomorrow night, they want you."  
  
        Leo looked up, surprised. "Me? Why?"  
  
        CJ narrowed her eyes at her boss, sure that he was kidding her. "Oh, gee, I don't know, Leo. Maybe because you're the former Labor Secretary and longtime friend of this candidate? Or maybe it's because you're a giant in the party? Or could it be your insanely wide manpower base? Leo, who are you kidding? We'd be a shot in the dark without you."  
  
        "No, we'd be a shot in the dark without this candidate," Leo mumbled, shaking his head. He was always so humble, never one to bask in his own success or take credit. He always deferred to Governor Bartlet even when he didn't have to. It was a quality that CJ admired so much in Leo.  
  
        A short knock preceded the opening of the door. Toby and Josh walked in with four Styrofoam takeout containers in hand. Josh offered Leo his apologies. "Sorry we took so long. We ran across the street to that little place CJ noticed when we got here. Chicken fried steak, Cole slaw, and some very enticing buttered mashed potatoes."  
  
        CJ looked curiously at Toby as she took her container. "Chicken fried steak?"  
  
        "I don't know, the guy in the place said it was a thing here," Josh explained vaguely, flopping onto the bed beside CJ. Toby took the easy chair.  
  
        CJ chuckled as she set her food aside "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not eating anything other than toast until tomorrow - Abbey told me not to chance it. Toby, run us through tomorrow and do it quick. We're all exhausted."  
  
        Leo nodded, and shot a glance towards Josh. "Hopefully tomorrow's schedule will allow us a bit more *time* for traveling," he said leadingly, glaring at the younger man.  
  
        Josh gulped as he looked amongst CJ, Toby, and Leo. "What? This wasn't my fault!"  
  
        CJ slid her eyes towards Leo's deputy. "I beg to differ, Mr. Let's Streamline the Schedule. Next time, let me or Toby handle that stuff. Hell, I'd even trust the Governor to-"  
  
        Toby rolled his eyes as Josh adopted a wounded look. "Can we *please*!?"  
  
        Everyone turned back to the bearded speechwriter, who was peevish as usual. CJ waved her hand into the air. "Okay, okay, talk."  
  
        Toby sighed. "At seven o'clock, we have breakfast in the lobby. CJ, you'll eat with the press - do a Q & A before we head to the AFSCME union headquarters. From ten until noon, we'll hold a strategy session with the Governor for Friday's debate. Lunch will be at the Oklahoma City Bartlet for America headquarters, where the Governor will speak, then do a media and photo op. Much to no one's surprise, the Governor wants to go to the National Cowboy Hall of Fame, so we'll be touring there at two o'clock. After that's over, the Governor has a few sit-downs with local media, so CJ, you'll need to handle that while everyone else works the strategy. Hopefully by then, we should have our staff and our bus back."  
  
        CJ nodded. "It's gonna be a long day with just the four of us."  
  
        "It'll be tight, but I know that the Governor understands how raveling delays can happen," Leo said dryly, again glaring at Josh.  
  
        CJ giggled as Josh pouted. "One mistake and my value here is diminished."  
  
        Toby sighed loudly, moving to stand up. "Leo, is this meeting over?"  
  
        CJ held up a finger, halting everyone. "I just want to say that even if we don't take South Carolina, a win here would be huge - so let's make it a good one tomorrow."  
  
        Josh and Toby nodded, and Leo grinned. "Agreed. Now, go, all of you, and get some sleep."  
  
        The three quickly gathered their belongings and their food, all scrambling for the door before yet another campaign issue could keep them from rest. It was already one o'clock in the morning, and after spending many consecutive nights sleeping on a campaign bus, the prospect of actual beds was thrilling. CJ was the last one out of the room, and as she shut the door behind her, she couldn't help but feel satisfied. Super Tuesday was three days away, and they were going to be more than ready.  
  
~*~  
  
        Danny Concannon couldn't sleep. Not that he wasn't tired, but something was nagging at him, keeping him from rest. Perhaps it was his work, but Danny's editor seemed pleased. Or maybe it was the stress of being on the road, but as a reporter who had been cooped up in the White House press room for the past year, travel was a welcome change. As he tossed and turned in the darkened hotel room, Danny knew deep down that the only thing keeping him awake was the thought of CJ Cregg. She was consuming his thoughts, distracting him constantly as he relived their kisses over and over again - and as much as he begrudged the way she completely captivated him, Danny knew he didn't want it any other way.  
  
        Throwing aside the blankets, Danny stepped out of bed and pulled a pair of sweats on over his boxers. Adding a sweatshirt to the ensemble, Danny stepped into his sneakers, grabbed his key and wallet off the dresser, and headed for the lobby. It was just after four o'clock- by five, folks would be starting to stir, so as far as Danny was concerned, it was already morning.  
  
        Five floors down in the lobby, Danny walked into the TV lounge and helped himself to a cup of coffee from the community pot. Settling down at one of the tables, Danny pushed aside yesterday's newspapers, rubbed his eyes, and sipped at the black coffee. Slowly he became aware of the muffled sound of the television news, running on the set across the lobby.  
  
        Standing up, Danny headed closer to the television. Plopping down onto one of the soft sofas, Danny yawned before realizing that he was not alone. He was not surprised to see who it was; it seemed that Toby Ziegler never slept. "Working early? Or haven't you gone to bed yet?"  
  
        Still dressed in his slacks and button down from the day before, Toby had set up his laptop on the low coffee table, monitoring both the Internet and the television news at the same time. The bearded speechwriter glanced up at Danny and spoke quietly. "Never went to bed. I had a tough time working in my room. I like to keep the TV on, but CJ is next door. The noise was keeping her up."  
  
        Danny breathed in deeply, his entire body warming at just the mention of her name. "Is she still sick?"  
  
        Toby shook his head. "I think she's all right. She's just tired. We all are. We've got a full day today and just four staffers to run the show."  
  
        Danny grinned. "Next time, don't let Josh make travel arrangements. And I saw the schedule. The National Cowboy Hall of Fame?"  
  
        Toby rolled his eyes. "Nothing should surprise you anymore."  
  
        Danny chuckled and let the conversation shift a bit. He knew when he was and was not on-the-record, but either way he always liked to get the staff talking politics. "You guys are doing pretty damn well, you know. Just waiting for Wiley to get out, right?"  
  
        Toby met Danny's eyes and nodded slightly. "Word is that Wiley will be out of money before Super Tuesday. And we're not worried about Hoynes."  
  
        Danny leaned forward. "A United States Senator with the backing of maybe seventy percent of his party? I'd say you'd be crazy to even try and trump him, but..."  
  
        Toby cocked his head, a glimmer in his eye. "But?"  
  
        Danny couldn't help but grin. "You're the dream team in disguise. Just wait until everyone starts to figure that out."  
  
        Toby smirked and closed his laptop. "I'm going to head up for a shower. CJ's doing a Q & A over breakfast around seven."  
  
        Danny nodded and watched Governor Bartlet's top speechwriter head out of the lobby. Sipping at his cooling coffee, Danny sighed and turned his attention back to the news. He had a few more hours of peace before the day got rolling.  
  
~*~  
  
        As their van sped away from the Oklahoma state campaign headquarters, Jed Bartlet turned around in his front seat and looked back at his five co- riders. "Leo, are you sure the staff can't get in any earlier than tonight? I feel like this is hard for you, with just four people."  
  
        Abbey scowled. "Five! It's the five of us! What am, chopped liver?"  
  
        Jed's eyes widened humorously, taken aback by his wife's protest. "You're my wife, not a staffer, sweet pea."  
  
        Abbey snorted audibly and rolled her eyes at her husband. "I beg to differ. I am the only reason you managed to get dressed properly every morning."  
  
        CJ giggled. "And we don't thank you enough for that, Abbey."  
  
        Leo shook his head. "Sir, don't worry about the staff. I spoke with Margaret earlier, and they're right on schedule. We're fine for the moment."  
  
        Jed shrugged. "Okay, but tonight, I want more debate prep for Monday \- the two hours we had this morning wasn't nearly enough."  
  
        Josh leaned forward as the van turned a corner. "While you're doing media later this afternoon, Toby and I are going to be working on a new set of answers for Medicare, foreign aid, and the education initiatives."  
  
        CJ nodded as her cell phone rang. "I wouldn't worry, Governor. You've got plenty of time to prep." She dug her phone out and flipped it open. "CJ Cregg."  
  
        As CJ leaned away from everyone to better hear the caller, Toby caught the Governor's eye. "You were fine today, Sir. I thought you were very strong on all the issues. Our message is clear."  
  
        Jed was firm. "This next debate is crucial. I don't want surprises."  
  
        Before anyone could respond to the Governor, CJ snapped closed her cell phone and nearly bounced out of her seatbelt. "That was Carol from the campaign bus: Wiley just dropped out! His press conference ended five minutes ago! Someone's going to send us tape."  
  
        A smattering of excited responses filled the van as they approached the National Cowboy Hall of Fame. Leo clapped his hands together. "Excellent! The money's going to pour in now. We'll really be able to focus on walking Hoynes off our stage."  
  
        Jed grinned, reached back and shook his closest advisor's hand. He glanced appreciatively back at his staff. "You guys predicted this weeks ago. I'm impressed."  
  
        Josh shook his head, a smile covering his face. "Congratulations, Sir. We're one step closer."  
  
~*~  
  
        Danny and the rest of the reporters who had been tailing Governor Bartlet around Oklahoma City all day long were amused by his extreme excitement. The National Cowboy Hall of Fame was certainly interesting, but it never ceased to amuse Danny that this Governor could get *so* pumped up about such random intellectual things. They had all quickly discovered Bartlet's penchant for knowledge, and his vast array of trivia could both dazzle and defeat a person.  
  
        "Because we're here at the National Cowboy Hall of Fame, I really feel that now would be an appropriate time to talk about why Oklahoma is called the Sooner State," Governor Bartlet grinned self-indulgently, stopping in front of the press before they could all enter the building.  
  
        Danny raised a hand. "Can we talk about Senator Wiley dropping out of the race, instead?"  
  
        Bartlet's voice was booming as he grinned slyly at the reporter. "Well, I think the story behind why Oklahoma is called the Sooner State is a lot more interesting, but I digress, Danny. The field is down to two Democrats and we're more energized than ever."  
  
        "Is Senator Hoynes vulnerable or just getting stronger now that he only has one candidate to fight against?" Someone else called out.  
  
        The Governor cocked his head and lifted his chin. "I think the only campaign that's getting stronger is ours."  
  
        CJ stepped forward to end the impromptu press conference before it could drag them too far off schedule. "Guys, the Governor will be available for the press when we get back to the hotel tonight - right now, I know what you really want to see are the exhibits inside."  
  
        Everyone chuckled good-humoredly and followed the small group of campaign staffers into the National Cowboy Hall of Fame. The reporters covering Bartlet were always in for treats - he wasn't a conventional campaigner; he did things differently, spontaneously, and he always opened up to the press. He loved to learn new things, and he always seemed to fit right in wherever he was. No one was really surprised that the cowboy museum had popped up on the schedule; outward appearances might peg Governor Bartlet as an intellectual snob, but those around him knew that he was just thirsty for life.  
  
~*~  
  
        "So, you want to take a walk down the western Main Street with me? We can look in all the buildings, which are all set up to match the period," Danny said smoothly, sidling up to CJ Cregg as she stopped near a glass display case. Danny had noticed that she'd been touring the museum mostly on her own, walking through the exhibits at her own pace, trying for even an hour to remove herself from the campaign craziness.  
  
        Turning away from the case displaying John Wayne's western movie costumes, CJ glanced at the redhead and shrugged. "Sure."  
  
        Danny grinned, pleased that she wasn't blowing him off. Pointing towards the set, which was a huge, life-sized street that very much resembled an old-time western Main Street, Danny took her elbow as they began to walk.  
  
"Wow," she grinned, stepping into the lifelike surroundings. "Maybe we could get a drink in the saloon."  
  
Danny dropped his hand from her elbow, careful not to initiate too much contact. Aside from the fact that they were in public, Danny knew he had to tread lightly with CJ Cregg. "Maybe we could get a drink in a real bar sometime soon."  
  
CJ crossed the 'street' and looked into the jail. Glancing back at the reporter and ignoring his invitation, she smiled. "This is a pretty cool place, don't you think? I like it a lot. The Governor found President Lassiter's old cowboy boots. Said they have the seal of the President on them."  
  
Danny walked over and joined CJ by the jail. "Maybe by this time next year, he'll have his own pair."  
  
CJ stopped looking at the exhibit and turned to meet Danny's eyes. She bit her lip and gave him a small smile. "You think?"  
  
Danny nodded, smiling softly. "I have a sense about these things."  
  
CJ couldn't help but throw her head back in laughter. "That's exactly what Mrs. Bartlet said to me when we were talking about you."  
  
        Danny raised his eyebrows, keen with interest. "You and Mrs. Bartlet were talking about me?"  
  
        CJ smiled coyly and stepped away from Danny, heading towards the mock church. Danny followed quickly, eagerly, tugging CJ's wrist as soon as he caught up to her. "Hey! You can't just drop that on me and not elaborate."  
  
        Stopping at the church, CJ sighed contentedly and looked to Danny. She was in an odd mood, interested at the moment in playing her cards. "Mrs. Bartlet thinks you and I would make an adorable couple."  
  
        "Well, since I *am* so adorable, that does make sense." Danny stayed smooth, though he was inwardly struck by what he was learning. Maybe Mrs. Bartlet's comments had had an effect on CJ's thinking.  
  
        CJ chuckled and turned back to the church exhibit, her mind briefly turning to Abbey's talk of marriage. CJ couldn't imagine it, but maybe if she met the right man.....Shaking her head, she sighed. "Oh, Danny. What am I supposed to do about this?"  
  
        Danny turned serious as CJ's eyes met his. They held one another's gaze for a quiet moment before Danny said anything. "I can't tell you what to do. I understand your objections to getting involved, but honestly, I haven't had feelings this strong for someone in a very long time, if ever. Right now, I'm just afraid that I'll never have the chance to find out what's beyond the surface with you."  
  
        CJ was touched at the sincerity in Danny's voice. She moved a bit closer to him, lowering her voice. "And right now, I'm afraid that if I let my personal feelings get in the way of the best job I've ever had, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."  
  
        Danny searched CJ's eyes, pressing his lips together. He didn't know what he could say to her that would make it any easier, but he knew what he wanted from her. "Then how about we not let our personal feelings get in the way of our jobs? Let's spend time together, CJ, and just let the chips fall where the may. This doesn't have to be complicated."  
  
        CJ smiled sadly. "Everything is complicated."  
  
        "Only if you make it that way," Danny shot back, aware of how close together they were standing. Someone was going to see them and get interested. Danny stepped away from her, and walked backwards as if he were going to leave the Main Street exhibit. "Tell you what. Tonight, after everyone heads to bed, you can come up to my room or I can come down to yours. We'll have a drink, talk, and call it a day. What do you say?"  
  
        CJ nodded slowly, a mischievous, warm smile crossing her lips. She wanted so badly to do what Danny was suggesting - they were both adults, and technically, nothing they had talked about was against the rules. She let her small smile break into a grin. For once, she was going to give in and take a chance. "Deal. See you then."  
  
        Danny grinned at CJ as he continued to back away, holding her gaze until he was forced to turn around. As he tried to nonchalantly head into another part of the museum, Danny felt his heart leap. His mood was ridiculously high, and his feet felt lighter than air. Tonight they would get together for an hour, hang out, talk, kiss or maybe not - all that mattered to Danny was the turning point he realized that they had reached. 


End file.
